The purpose of this study is to determine the reasons for high HDL-cholesterol levels in African-American males compared to Non-Hispanic white males. In this study we propose to examine hepatic triglyceride lipase activity and other factors that control HDL-cholesterol levels. We postulate that hepatic triglyceride lipase activity is lower in African-American men than in Non-Hispanic white men. We also want to determine whether the differences can be explained by variation in androgens.